Picking Sides
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: The Doctor has found a lot of fezzes and wishes to keep them. The rest of the team have their own opinions. Set in an AU of season Six, with Donna returned to the TARDIS to join Amy, Rory, and River.


**A/N: Based in an AU where Donna rejoins team TARDIS during Amy and Rory's run.**

Amy liked Donna. Being a fellow red headed, female companion of the Doctor, they had a lot of things in common. Donna shared her sense of adventure. They mutually decided that they where sisters, though it was more of a fact then a joke.

Rory liked Donna. She kept the Doctor in line. She was always ready to help everybody. (He thought if she had been there, Jen might have lived). As his wife started thinking of her as a sister, he decided that, logically, she was then his sister-in-law.

River liked Donna. Not quite at first. At first they yelled at each other a lot. She swore she heard Amy whisper something like "seeing who is Alpha". The traitor. But after Donna saved her life that was followed closely by River doing the same, a peace drink in a pub, and only then where they friends.

Rory and Amy had learned to make themselves scarce though when the other three, Doctor included, had an argument. But when the argument of the fez arose even they had to pick sides. The Doctor, lord only knows how, had gotten a hold of a whole _wardrobe_ of them. It was like the Narnia of all fezzes ever made. And the Doctor was not going to part with it willingly. So sides where taken, and the first TARDIS team battle started. But which team won? Well, read on to find out…

"There is no way you are keeping that," River pointed at the wardrobe, keeping her eyes on the Doctor. She was using her "now lets be logical" calm voice. Which usually meant she was about to blow.

"And why ever not?" the Doctor pouted back at her. "Fezzes are cool!"

"They are not 'cool'." Her voice started to turn dangerous. "They hideous, indicant, horrors of fashion that should be eradicated from all of time and space!"

Amy stepped up beside her grown daughter. "Doctor," she said gently. "River is right! You can't save people in a fez! They won't trust you!"

Rory came to stand with his family. "How could you fight the Daleks or the Cybermen in a fez?" he added as a question.

The Doctor pouted even more. "Why couldn't I?" He couldn't find any thing to add to this though, so he just stood there, looking a bit lost and a bit worried.

That was until Donna decided to pick her side. She stepped up next to the Doctor and sent her best glare towards the Ponds. "Yes, why couldn't he? It is not his worst fashion statement!" She turned to the Doctor then and asked, "But really, celery spaceman?"

River had to grin at that. She had pictures of most of the Doctor's forms, and Donna still had a scattering of memories from when she was half-Time Lord, so they both knew of his past fashions. The Doctor looked between the two, glaring, "Celery is…cool?" Which triggered Donna to start laughing and River gave a quick bark of humor herself. The Doctor went back to pouting. Rory and Amy merely looked confused.

It was then TARDIS weighed in her option by putting up a force field around the wardrobe. The Doctor beamed and patted the console, "That's right, old girl!" He stuck his tongue out at the Ponds and diverted all of his attention to the TARDIS as he prepared her for flight.

Donna raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed. "_Well_, you're welcome," she glared at the Doctor before turning and stalking out of the room. The TARDIS hummed at her. "I'm not miffed at you dear!" Could be heard as Donna's answer, as her foot steps faded down the corridor.

The Doctor wasn't paying attention though. He now had the TARDIS in flight and was digging through the wardrobe. Amy, not wanting to see what horror the Doctor came out with, grabbed Rory's hand and hurried up the steps to the corridor where they lived, opposite the one where Donna had gone. Rory sent River a helpless look and mouthed "Good luck" to his daughter. She shrugged and gave him a long suffering sort of smile.

"River, would you mind coming in here and helping me pick a fez?" the Doctor's muffled question came for the wardrobe.

"I'll come in there, sweetie!" she said and looked around to make sure the others had all gone. "No promises on the fez though…" She grinned as she slipped into the wardrobe. The TARDIS gave a hum that was half amused and half insulted, but made sure they got to their next destination. So what if it was a few solar systems off from what the Doctor had programmed…


End file.
